


Realization

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and in love w his best friends, hanamaki is just gay, theres nothing rlly to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: Five Times Hanamaki Realizes He’s in Love, and the One Time He Does Something About It
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 19
Kudos: 338





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> *puts on my clown shoes* aw shit, here we go again.  
> Anyway.  
> I'm back.  
> Thought I would be gone forever.  
> But here I am, after years, writing another mhio fic. Like the clown I am.  
> Has my writing improved? Have I gotten better at all? Absolutely not and I do not care ty and goodnight

❁

It happened suddenly and unexpectedly. A volleyball came straight at him, hitting his nose so hard that he went stumbling back, barely able to keep himself from sliding on the floor and crashing to the ground. Throwing his hand against his nose, he blearily blinked until he could focus on the man gently trying to pry his fingers away from his face. 

“...makki. Hanamaki, oh my god, I am _ so _ sorry!” Oikawa cried, finally prying the wing spiker’s hands away. 

Hanamaki felt warm liquid drip down his nose, lips and chin, a violent pain exploding across his face. Oikawa cried out in surprise, flailing his hands around uselessly as he whipped his head left and right, trying to find a solution. Hanamaki just stared at him, unblinking for a long moment as his brain began to process what had just happened. 

Was Oikawa always this pretty?

A rag was suddenly placed gently against his face, causing both parties to jump. 

“Hold it in place, dumbass. You need to go to the nurse,” a gruff voice said. Hanamaki’s eyes finally left Oikawa, his gaze sliding over to Iwaizumi. Shaking his shock away, he grabbed the rag and carefully pinched his nose. 

“Oikawa, clean up the blood, I’ll bring him to the nurse. Matsukawa, make sure Oikawa doesn’t bully anyone into doing his job.” 

“Aye, aye, captain,” Matsukawa said, giving Iwaizumi a two fingered salute. Hanamaki whipped his head to the voice, blinking owlishly at his friend. When had he gotten there? And why did he look so concerned? 

“Hey!” Oikawa squawked. “I’m the captain!”

“Whatever, just clean up the blood,” Iwaizumi snapped, reaching out to grab Hanamaki’s free hand. He then turned around to lead them out of the gym. 

As the doors closed behind him, Hanamaki felt confusion settle in his bones. Why was Iwaizumi’s hand so warm, why did he like the fact that Matsukawa was so concerned about him, and why was Oikawa so pretty? 

Looking down at the hand in his, Hanamaki let himself be dragged to the nurse’s office. Maybe these thoughts were just because of the blood loss. Of course, that had to be it. 

Right?

❁❁

Oikawa snorted. It’s something that caused Hanamaki to tense up, frozen and in shock. Iwaizumi kept walking, as if he had known this very important detail but didn’t feel as if he should share with the class. Matsukawa tripped over his own feet, the tips of his ears burning as his gaze glued itself onto the captain. 

However, no one said anything. Hanamaki let his shoulders relax and continued on his way, trying not to be obsessed over this one fact.  _ Oikawa snorts,  _ his gaze said as it met Matsukawa’s eyes. The other seemed to understand, for he simply nodded, disbelief written across his face. 

“How could Iwaizumi keep this from us?” Matsukawa asked, his voice ghosting over the shell of Hanamaki’s ear as he leaned in close. It sent shivers down his spine, his nerves alighting with fire. Was Mattsun’s voice always so deep and husky?   
  
“Um,” he said eloquently. “I know right, how could he not share this with us?” 

Iwaizumi turned around at that, a knowing and small smile tugging at his lips. “Hey, dumbasses, what’re you talking about?” 

With a questioning noise, Oikawa stopped, giving the two a curious look. Like the smart person he is, Matsukawa clammed up, giving the other two a level stare. They all seem to have some kind of silent conversation, but Hanamaki couldn’t pay attention. 

He couldn’t get the sound out of his head. It was cute. 

“Your laugh is cute,” he blurted out loud. A beautiful red filled Oikawa’s cheeks, and he took a startled step back. Matsukawa, bless his heart, coughed, doubling over as he wheezed in shock. Iwaizumi wasn’t much better, his mouth hanging open slightly in surprise at Hanamaki’s declaration. 

A nervous laugh reached Hanamaki’s ears, and he lifted his gray eyes to meet Oikawa’s chocolate ones. “It’s kind of ugly,” Oikawa admits, lifting one shoulder in a half-shrug. 

Rolling his eyes, Hanamaki shouldered past his shocked friends, taking the lead as he walked away. “Nothing about you is ugly,” he confessed, not looking back to see if the other had truly heard him. 

  
  


❁❁❁

Sunlight filtered in through the classroom window, a warm glow surrounding Iwaizumi as he studied the paper in front of him. Leaning over in his seat, Hanamaki narrowed his eyes, watching as the green in Iwaizumi’s eyes seemed to glow. With closer inspection, Hanamaki felt his heart skip a beat as he realized something. 

“Do...have you always had freckles?” 

Iwaizumi jumped, swiveling around in his seat. “Huh-? Oh, yeah, but they’re not that obvious. You have to be pretty close to notice, but they do show up better during the warmer months.”   
  


Hanamaki stared. Iwaizumi stared back. 

“Did you know this?” He asked, turning to the other two. 

Oikawa stopped mid sentence, tilting his head just so. “Uh, yeah? Thought everyone could tell.” 

Hanamaki suddenly had the urge to kiss every single freckle on Iwaizumi’s face. 

_ Wait-- _

“I knew as well,” Matsukawa said, setting down his sandwich. 

_ Why did I just think that?  _ Hanamaki thought.  _ And how did everyone else realize this very important fact before me?  _

“How did I not notice?” Hanamaki mumbled, turning back around in his seat. He stared down at his hands, racking his brain for a reason as to why he had not noticed before. He had known Iwaizumi for years now! He’s seen him during the summer, has seen him in the sunlight before, had--

_ “Oh god,”  _ He whispered under his breath. He was having a gay crisis wasn’t he?   
  
Looking back at Iwaizumi, he watched as an easy smile crossed his face as Matsukawa said something. Now that he knew they were there, he could see the line of freckles dancing across his cheeks and over the ridge of his nose. 

Burying his head in his hands, Hanamaki groaned loudly and promptly ignored the concerned look Oikawa threw his way. 

❁❁❁❁

Hanamaki wasn’t sure how he stumbled upon this situation, but he sure did. Oikawa held Iwaizumi’s hand in one of his, his palm facing upward. With nimble fingers, the captain traced the lines on Iwaizumi’s palm, a soft smile playing on his lips. 

Matsukawa was leaning against the wall next to them, looking as if this was an everyday occurrence. 

“What did I miss while I was pissing?” Hanamaki asked. 

“How crude!” Oikawa laughed, letting Iwaizumi’s hand drop. “I was just reading their palms,” he explained, making grabby hands toward Hanamaki’s own hand. However, Matsukawa reached forward instead, taking Hanamaki’s hand for himself. 

Oikawa huffed, giving the teen a pout. 

“What? You taught me how to do it, so let me try.” 

“What do I have to do?” He asked, settling down on his knees. Matsukawa carefully flipped his hand over, lifting his pointer finger to touch his palm. With the softest of touches, he traced the lines upon his palm. It was so gentle and light that it sent Hanamaki’s heart into overdrive. 

His friend began to rattle off nonsense that he couldn’t pay attention to. How could he, when the touch was so tender and sent shivers up his spine? 

Matsukawa began to pull away, but Hanamaki snapped his hand up and grabbed his wrist. Furrowing his eyebrows, he turned Mattsun’s palm toward himself, gray eyes staring intently at the skin. Slowly, he brought his own palm against Matsukawa’s. 

Matsukawa’s hand was more rough around the edges, but it was warm. 

“Why is your hand bigger than mine?”

Matsukawa’s eyes were the size of saucers as he looked at his friend. “H-huh?”    
  
“I like your hands.”   
  


Oikawa sputtered, looking at both of his friends with disbelief. Iwaizumi shook his head. 

“What? Did I say something weird?” 

  
  


❁❁❁❁❁

  
  


The melody of rain pounding against the roof sent Hanamaki’s mind spinning. It started up during practice, an unexpected shower, and the coach decided that they might as well finish up so that they could all rush home. He apparently did not get the news of said storm, for Kindaichi, Watari and Yahaba came prepared. They all left with their respective groups, Yahaba somehow pulling Kyoutani behind him. 

Standing outside, underneath the awning by the locker room, he shoved his hands into his pocket, watching as the rain pelted across the sky ruthlessly. 

“You’ll catch a cold if you stand out here for much longer,” Iwaizumi’s gruff voice reached his ears, causing him to turn his head. He was holding a single umbrella, his eyebrows furrowed together in thought. 

A smile curved at the edge of Hanamaki’s lips. “I don’t think a little bit of rain is going to hurt me,” he confessed. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.” 

Before the conversation could continue, a large bundle of limbs and chocolate locks come barreling into Iwaizumi. A whine left Oikawa’s lips, a complaint about the rain and not having an umbrella following. Matsukawa followed, slipping out of the room silently. He nodded in farewell, only to grunt as Oikawa grabbed his upper arm and yanked him back. 

“Iwa-chan is the only one who came prepared!”   
  


“That does sound about right,” Matsukawa replied. Oikawa shot him a small glare. 

“ _ Anyway,  _ we should all share!” 

“Like we’d all-” Hanamaki started, but Iwaizumi cut him off with a shrug. 

  
Passing the umbrella over to Matsukawa, he offered up the faintest hint of a smile. “You’re the tallest, so you hold it.” 

The only one who didn’t get drenched head to toe was Oikawa, who declared he should be cuddled up to Matsukawa’s side. Hanamaki found that it wasn’t too bad, especially when he was sandwiched between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

For a winter storm, it felt oddly warm. 

  
  


❁

  
  


The sun filtered in through the blinds, shining right on four sleeping faces. Hanamaki was the first to stir, eyebrows creased together in confusion as he blearily looked around. He was not expecting to be tangled up with three other bodies, the tan arm of Iwaizumi flung over his waist, Matsukawa’s ankle hooked with his. Oikawa slept beside Iwaizumi, both arms clinging to the back of his shirt. 

It was not what he was expecting to wake up to, but he found that it was not a sight he could ever grow tired of. How they all squished together on this bed was unknown to him, but he was not about to start complaining. 

Sighing softly, he tried to wiggle free, only for Iwaizumi’s arm to tighten around him. His eyes grew slightly in surprise, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. Glancing behind Iwaizumi, he made eye contact with Oikawa, who looked just as shocked as him. 

Oikawa’s features smoothed out and he carefully sat up, sticking his tongue out at Hanamaki. “Haha, you’re trapped.”

“Hey, I’m not going to complain about being trapped between two hot bodies.”

Oikawa snorted at that, causing Hanamaki’s heart to soar. “I really like your laugh,” he said quietly, keeping eye contact with his friend. The teen blinked, slowly processing the words. As he did, his ears grew red, a shy look plastering itself to his face. 

“How can you say things like that so boldly?” He asked, nervously fiddling with his fingers. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You...always just...compliment us all the time. I don’t hate it, that’s not it, it just makes me think that--” Oikawa instantly clammed up, his body growing tense. 

Hanamaki gently pried Iwaizumi’s arms from around him, ever so carefully maneuvering himself so that he could climb over him without waking him. His heart skipped a beat as Iwaizumi instantly clung to Matsukawa. When did Iwaizumi get so cute? 

“It makes you think what, Oikawa?” 

The captain shrunk in on himself, refusing to make eye contact. They kept the silence for a few moments, the only sound greeting them being Matsukawa’s soft snoring. Once Hanamaki realized that Oikawa wouldn’t continue, he decided to just say fuck it. 

Lifting his hand, he reached out, searching for any sign of discomfort as he lightly touched his friend’s cheek. Oikawa inhaled sharply, wide eyes snapping to meet Hanamaki’s gray ones. The sunlight filtered in perfectly, framing Oikawa’s hair, making him look like the angel he truly was. 

“Oikawa,” he murmured, tilting his head down just a bit, his lips a mere inch away from Oikawa’s own. 

“Makki,” the setter exhaled, eyes fluttering closed. 

“I think I really, really like you,” Hanamaki whispered, leaning forward to slot their lips together. Oikawa responded immediately, arms snaking around Hanamaki’s shoulders, pulling him closer so he could deepen the kiss. 

It ended way too quickly, but someone clearing their throat behind them caused both parties to jump and whip around. 

“Sorry, sorry, did not mean to interrupt, was just caught off guard,” Matsukawa chuckled, rubbing his eyes with one hand, his other one around a still sleeping Iwaizumi. 

“I like you as well, Issei,” Hanamaki quickly said, smiling proudly as Matsukawa’s face bloomed a deep red almost instantly. 

“And Iwaizumi,” he continued. 

He waited with bated breath, his heart running a marathon as he looked back and forth at the two awake teens. 

Oikawa sighed heavily, shoulders sagging in relief. “Oh, thank god we’re on the same page.”   
  
“Yeah,” Matsukawa wheezed out, still trying to get ahold of himself. 

Laughing almost madly at their responses, Hanamaki fell backwards onto the open space on the bed, right by Oikawa. There would come a time to talk, hopefully once Iwaizumi actually woke up, but for now…

For now, everything was okay. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this then thank you :) I love you all  
> Tumblr: queenpigeon


End file.
